Expectedly Unexpected
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: What if Usui came back and he found his dear Misaki with extra baggage?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>•=•=•=•=•=•<strong>

**Expectedly Unexpected **

****•=•=•=•=•=•****

Four years had passed since Usui Takumi left for England. It was a tough decision we both have to face but with love and faith, I know we can endure it.

We didn't have any means of communication with each other, just a promise to hold on to. I live my everyday life like I used to before meeting him. But deep inside me, his existence kept me breathing and my heart beating.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

The wind swept by, making me shiver for a moment. I watched the river from the old bridge where Usui and I used to hang out.

I always make sure I dropped by here every day, just to remind myself that I have a reason to live. Some part of me hoped that, one day, Usui will be there waiting for me. Disappointment and longing always comes next when I found the empty bench.

But that day, it sure was expectedly unexpected.

The wooden floor softly groaned and the most beautiful music in my ears played: The voice of the person I've been dreaming of these past years.

"Ayuzawa Misaki..." he said.

I didn't look back. A smile threatened to spread across my face at the same time my eyes stung.

"I miss you," he added softly.

"Me too," I answered, still viewing the river.

Warmth engulfed my body as Usui wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I was afraid my mind's playing tricks on me," I whispered.

"You're not being creative," he whispered back to my ear. His warm breath sent tickles down my spine.

He spun me around to face him. He was more handsome than I remember. S_eriously, how can you become more handsome than you already are, perverted alien?_ I wanted to ask him. But I held my tongue; he'll just end up teasing me.

He held my burning face, "I miss this –" he kissed my forehead, "–and this, and this–" he said as he kissed both my cheeks. "And this–" he showered me with quick kisses all over my face.

"S-stop it, pervert!"

He paused and looked at me into my eyes

"But most of all, I miss this," he touched my lips with his thumb.

He slowly leaned closer, keeping my eyes captive of centimeters more and we would be kissing.

A sudden vibration in my pocket jolted me. My phone was ringing.

I realized that I had my arms around Usui's neck which made me blush even more. I retrieved my traitor arms and fumbled with my pocket.

"What?" he asked, his voice was full of silent questions as to why I pulled away.

"No, no..." I said as I pulled my cellphone from my fitted jeans pocket. I held it out to his face, "It's ringing."

Usui chuckled, "Go on. But I'm not letting you go." He tightly hugged me by my waist.

I sighed. I looked at the caller; it was Suzuna. "Hello, Suzuna?"

"_Nee-san, Ryuu-kun's missing!"_ Suzuna almost yelled.

"WHAT?!" my heart jumped to my throat. I struggled to untangle myself from Usui while he, seeing my reaction, dropped his hands immediately. "H-how did that happened?!" I demanded.

"_His teacher said during play time outside the classroom he just disappeared. They searched the whole school and nearby places but they couldn't find him. They said that by nightfall and they still haven't found him, they will call the police. I'm searching in the parks now too,"_ Suzuna explained breathlessly.

"I'll look for him too. Where's mom?"

"_She called this afternoon; she said she'll be staying over her friend's house tonight. I didn't tell her anything, she'll just going to worry so much."_

"Okay, that's good. I'll search this area. Call me if you have any news." I talked so fast I hoped she understood.

"_Got it!"_ And she dropped the line.

All the excitement and happiness upon seeing Usui melted away. Adrenaline pulsed through my body and I felt like crying.

_No, please. I can't lose him,_ my mind chanted over and over again. I turned to Usui, "Sorry, I-I have to go. We'll talk some other time!" I started to sprint but a strong hand stopped me.

"Hey, wait! What's wrong, Misaki?" Usui's forehead was creased and concern dominated his face.

"I-I'll tell you later, I promise. Just please let me go, I need to find him," I pleaded. He let me go. But I couldn't forget his sad face as I made a mad dash.

I went to the place where Ryuu-kun and I usually sit under the moonlight while eating his favorite crepe.

_Please, be there,_ I prayed.

My heart felt like it was about to burst beyond relief when I saw a small figure sitting alone on the bench. I rushed towards it.

"Ryuu!" I huffed as I stopped in front of him.

His cute little voice trembled, "Mommy?"

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Published:** 23 January 2012

**Edited:** 16 September 2013

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>•=•=•=•=•=•<strong>**

**Expectedly Unexpected**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Ryuu threw himself on me; burrowing my warmth. I tightly embraced him.

"Why did you run off from school?"

"B-because...I want to see mommy but I couldn't find the way to our house."

I sighed and sat him back on the bench. "Ryuu, running off from school is a bad thing, do you understand?" I lectured him softly.

He nodded.

"You made teacher so worried. Don't do that again, 'kay?"

He nodded obediently.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky and he enthusiastically intertwined his little finger with mine. He smiled widely, showing his crooked baby teeth. "Now, seal your promise," I tapped my lips and he bumped his little lips on mine.

"Wow, a kid just beat me to it," a figure beside me emerged.

I stood up and chuckled.

"Who is he, mommy?" Ryuu tugged my hand.

Usui's eyes widen. His face was full of surprise. "He just called you _mommy_," Usui stated.

I gave him my deluxe we'll-talk-about-it-later stare. I ignored Ryuu's question and lifted him in my arms, "Let's go home first, alright?"

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Usui offered to carry Ryuu when he fell asleep. They looked so much alike. They had the same blonde hair and green eyes. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Usui asked.

"Nothing. It's just that he look so much like you. He's like your splitting image," I explained.

He didn't answer though I knew what was running in his head.

We arrived at our house safely. I informed Suzuna and she was on her way back.

"Where do I put him?" Usui inquired.

"Oh, right this way." I made my way to my room and he followed closely.

My room was now decorated with Ryuu's drawings, toys and his clothes sprawled on the floor.

"You can put him here. Thank you," I pulled the covers on my bed and made way for him as he laid Ryuu carefully. I took off the little guy's coat and shoes. I tucked him under the blanket, sighing in relief as I watched his peaceful sleep.

"This is your room, right?" Usui spoke.

"Yeah, he couldn't sleep without me beside him so he sleeps here," I explained, bending down to pick up the mess.

"Misaki..." his voice was soft and full of questions.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"Ryuu is..." he looked at with some strange combination of sadness, confusion and frustration.

"My son," I finished the sentence for him.

He exhaled, looking ready to throw his own body out the window.

"Well, at least that's what the papers say," I grinned at him.

"What?" His brows furrowed deeper.

"Ryuu is the son of my mom's friend. She died giving birth to him and with no other family to take care of the child, we decided to adopt him. I mean, I adopted him." I looked fondly at my son, caressing his blonde hair gently.

When I looked up, Usui was grinning ear to ear.

I scoffed, "What, you seriously thought I already given up on you and married someone else?"

"No, actually, I thought he was my son. Seeing my own image on him and he looks like three or four years old, the same time I was gone; remembering the last night we had together...:" he ranted off.

"Oh, shut up!" I felt my face getting hotter. He laughed softly and snaked his hands around my waist.

"He kind of reminds me of you. Not only by his looks but the way he always follow me; trailing behind like stalker," I chuckled. "His thoughtfulness, he's just like your smaller version so I didn't hesitate about adopting him."

Long paused.

"But if I were really was pregnant back then, I would do any means of getting to England, possible or impossible, just to drag you back here with my own hands and forced you to marry me!" I added while I playfully shoved him.

Usui laughed and crushed his lips on mine, "That is why I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki." He looked at me alluringly, "So, what about giving Ryuu a sibling or two?"

"Pervert..." I mumbled and teased him with my kisses. I wrapped my hands on his neck and pulled him closer.

"Mom?" a ruffled voice from the bed called.

'Yes?' I turned to Ryuu without letting go of Usui.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I am welcoming your daddy back," I smiled at him as his big, emerald eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

"You're my daddy?" He looked at Usui with so much love I knew Usui wouldn't disagree.

He withdrew his hands around me and gave Ryuu a big hug, "Yes. I'm your daddy. I'm home."

"Yay! Welcome back, Daddy!" Ryuu's cheer rang out through the house.

And that's how my family instantly became whole.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

**Published:** 24 January 2012

**Edited:** 16 September 2013

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**


End file.
